Travis and Conner Stoll, The Giant Crabs: Story 3
by Ryan Ford
Summary: I rewrote the ending of the Bronze dragon, and made it where Conner and Travis were in jail when Annabeth puts Percy in jail. Find out what happened and Why Travis and Conner were in jail and what Katie Gardner did to get them there.
1. Chapter 1

**Travis and Conner Stoll: And the Giant Crabs.**

**Zeus: Jupiter **

**Athena: Minerva**

**Demeter: Ceres **

**Hermes: Mercury **

**Poseidon: Neptune**

**Ares: Mars**

**Dionysus: Bacchus**

**Hephaestus: Vulcan**

**Apollo: Apollo **

**Aphrodite: Venus**

I haven't done much in the way of fighting monsters, I've always made traps for them or tricked them into fighting Annabeth Chase daughter of Minerva.

But this time I went hand to hand combat with monster crabs.

Okay so maybe I only did it to impress a girl.

There are just some times where pranking a monster isn't as impressive as slicing them up with a sword.

My biggest mistake, I should have never left the game to help out the most…I've said enough already, I don't want to spoil it for you.

So this is how it all started, Conner and I were getting ready for the big capture the flag game. there was a lot of excitement, because the Mars cabin was ready to bound anyone who stood in their way, which just so happen to be me and Conner, along with the rest of the Mercury cabin, pulse the Vulcan cabin the Apollo cabin and the Neptune cabin which only had one person in it, but not just any Jon Doe, it was Percy Jackson one of the only half-bloods around that is a child of one of the big three, besides Thalia Grace, who spent her days as a tree.

On the opposite team was Mars, Minerva, Bacchus, Venus and Ceres.

That was bad news, if the two war god cabins were together, it meant who ever was against them might not make it out of the game alive.

Though we would have rather faced them then a herd of ten foot crabs.

Conner had come up with an idea that would blow the red team away or at least it might be a good distraction, so Percy and Beckendorf son of Vulcan could sneak around and capture their flag, I hoped this time Conner's idea wouldn't end up with us regretting ever going threw with it. Conner's good at coming up with pranks and strategies but some times his ideas come back and nips us in the butt, like that one time we painted a mango gold and wrote for the hottest and left it in the Venus cabin, it was funny while they were fighting over who the hottest was, but then they figured out it was us. I never knew they made permanent makeup till then, and thanks to Conner we looked like clowns for at least a decade.

After that I learned to be more cautious and every time he came up with a bright idea and I would give it serious thought before throwing it into high gear.

We were about to but his Idea into effect, when a girl with blond hair and gray eyes ran up to us, at first I thought it was Annabeth but I realized differently when she spoke, her voice was a whole lot softer and kinder sounding, Annabeth sounds like she's trying to pin point you weaknesses.

"Are you Conner and Travis?" she asked sounding a little out of breathe and with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Yeah," I said "Is there something wrong?"

She nodded "Katie Gardner needs you help!"

Katie Gardner was a daughter of Ceres and ever since she gave me a flower that turned out to have a curse on it, (which we won't go into the gruesome details) I had been in love with her, though Conner says I'm stupid and should get a life, I think he just jealous.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She was ambushed by monster crabs over by Jupiter's fist!"

"Great Scott!" I exclaimed "Conner forget about our idea, we've got to help Katie!"

"Great Scott?" Conner repeated, I pretended I didn't hear him.

I was about to follow the daughter of Minerva when Conner said "Wait! She's on the red team, how do we know she didn't find out our idea and is just trying to distract us for they can win?, that and we don't even know her."

I laughed and put my hand on Conner's shoulder "I'm sure its fine, there's no way anyone could have figured out our plan."

" Look at her!" Conner said "Its easy to tell that she's a daughter of Minerva." He had a good point but I wasn't about to take that chance, if Katie really was in trouble I was going to help her.

"Dude don't worry about it lets just go help Katie and then we can come back here and help out in the game, I'm sure they can manage with out us for a little bit."

Conner shook is head "You can go, but I'm staying here."

The daughter of Minerva came over to him and smiled "We could really use your help Conner, she said "Besides who else will eat all the candy bars I got in my satchel?"

Conner's eyes widened and he licked his lips "Okay but as soon as we're done we've got to help out our team."

"Of course." I said chuckling to myself, if you want to convince Conner into doing something for you just wave a chocolate bar in his face.

"By the way." the girl said turning towards the woods "My names Miley."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Miley lead us towards Jupiter's fist, she was constantly handing Conner a candy bar, and I wondered when my brother was going to explode.

Miley offered me one but I politely declined, I didn't want her to tell Katie she had gotten me to help, by waving candy bars in my face.

When we were a few feet from Jupiter's fist, Miley stopped and put her finger to her lips, then she got on her hands and knees and crawled into a bush. Me and Conner looked at each other wondering if we should follow.

Miley poked her head out of the bush and waved us in.

Once inside I saw Katie and grinned "Katie!" I said

"Shhh!" both Katie and Miley said at once.

"Thanks for coming Travis and Conner." Katie whispered

"What's wrong?" Conner asked taking another candy bar from Miley.

Katie smiled at that, but turned and peaked outside of the bush. "Come look." she told us.

I crawled over and peaked outside the bush, I froze when I saw them.

There was about three of them and they were each ten feet tall, they had a blue and green shell, about at big as the stage in our Amphitheater.

Each of them and two Pincers longer then a mans body.

"Tell me there friendly." I whispered not wanting them to hear us and chop us to kingdom come.

"I'm afraid not" Katie answered.

"Of course not." I said slapping Conner who was chewing loudly.

"What!"

"Shut your trap and come look!" I hissed.

Conner obeyed and once he saw them is eyes got as wide as saucers.

"What...what are those?"

"Crabs." Miley answered. Conner made a face at her, probably thinking "Well duh!"

Katie grabbed my arm "Travis, they have my bow, it's the only thing I've gotten from my mother, will you please help me get it back?"

I nodded, I knew how she felt, if I lost the sword my father had given me, I would fight anyone or anything to get it back. I looked at the crabs and gulped.

"Conner follow me." I told him.

"Maybe I should stay here and Guard the bush."

"Now!"

Okay, okay no need to get cranky."

I lead him out of the bush and asked what do you have, in the way of weapons?"

"I have my sword and a bunch of Greek fire, but that's for our..."

"Just give it to me." I interrupted. he handed it over groaning a bit though.

"It would have been such a good plan too!"

"Stop your whining and follow me." I said scrambling up a tree as quietly as possible.

Once Conner finely got up the tree. I looked down. We were directly above the three crabs, I grinned and opened the bottle of the thick magical liquid called Greek fire, I poured some down towards the crabs and watched as the surprised crabs were engulfed in green smoke, they screeched and started to back away from the smoke, but they weren't fast enough, the smoke exploded in flames and the monsters screeched loader.

I scrambled down the tree and drew my sword, Conner did like wise and we both charged at the burning crabs.

Greek fire is dangerous and you don't really want to run in the middle of it's flames, unless your an expert, which Conner and I could have created it for all I know, we've been using it as long as I can remember, or at least as long as we've been to camp.

While running towards the crabs, I saw a Celestial Bronze bow sitting near some bushes off to the right.

"Conner! you meet the crabs head on, I'm going to fetch Katie's bow."

Conner nodded and attacked a near by crab, he sliced its pincers off and stabbed it in the face, the already on fire crab dissolved into dust.

I raced towards the bow, but one of the crabs read my thoughts and attacked me, I barely dived out of the way in time when it snapped at me with its pincers.

I scrambled to my feet as the crab came towards me with amazing speed.

I jumped back as it snapped at my mid section, I sliced at it but it knocked my sword out of my hand and snapped at me again, I dove out of the way and yelled to Conner who was fighting the third crab, he had just sliced its right pincer off. "Conner need a little help over here!"

"Hang on!" he yelled ducking as the crab swung it's only pincer at him.

I quickly scrambled to my feet when the crab tried to grab me.

I looked around, there was no way I could get to my sword or Katie's bow.

"Hang on buddy! I'll be right there!" Conner yelled as he jumped out of the way of the crabs pincer.

My crab was coming at me so fast there was no way I could dive out of the way in time, so I closed my eyes and expected the worst when I heard someone behind me yell "Hey crab!" I opened my eyes and saw that the crab had stopped and was watching Miley as she stocked towards it.

She nodded towards Katie's bow and I got the message.

Miley started to walk towards my sword, the crab watched her like a hawk following her every move.

I waited till the crabs back was to me, then I raced towards Katie's bow.

I heard the crab screech behind me, realizing it had been tricked.

I looked back and saw Miley race over to the crab and slice its right pincer off. I reach Katie's bow and grabbed it, there was also a Arrow sticking in the ground beside it, I grabbed it and strung it to the bow, I aimed carefully at the crab and released the arrow, it set sail at neck braking speed and stabbed into the crabs side, it screeched in pain.

Miley raised her sword and sliced it in its ugly face, the crab dissolved into dust.

Conner came over and grinned "Nice team work you two!"

"You didn't do to bad yourself, hotshot!" Miley said smiling at him. Conner looked back at the two mounds of dust he had created, "All in a days work!" he said grinning.

Katie came running out of the bush, "Great job! you three."

she ran over to me and smiled "Thanks for helping me get my bow back!"

Conner snorted "What did you do?"

I shot Conner a glare then turned to Katie and smiled "No problem." I handed Katie her bow and she took it excitedly.

"Well this was fun and all but, I we've got to be heading back for we can help our team capture the flag!" Conner told them.

Miley walked over to Conner, "Before you go can I see both of your swords for a moment?, they look a little familiar." We both obliged her, and handed her our swords.

"Yep! there familiar alright!" she took them both and tucked them into her belt.

"Hey!" Conner said "Give those back!"

"Later!" Miley said pointing her sword at him, but first we going to take a trip to a jail cell!"

"What! Conner squeaked. "That's not fair, we were helping you!"

"Sorry, but your our prisoners," Katie said taking a few steps away from me, she strung an arrow to her bow and pointed it at me. "Walk!"

"How could you?" I asked frowning. "After all we've just done for you?"

"I feel really bad about that, I do, but I'll sleep at night, Now walk!"

Conner and I protested as they lead us back into the woods, and we glared at them all the way to jail.

Miley pushed us inside.

I glared at Katie "And to think I was going to ask you to the fireworks!"

Katie grinned "Oh that so sweet of you Travis I'd love to go with you!"

"That wasn't an invite!"

"Sure it was!" She said smiling.

Miley handed Conner a candy bar, "No hard feels right?" she asked.

"I don't want your stinking candy bar!" Conner said taking it from her.

Miley and Katie both laughed as they turned and headed towards a couple kids on their team.

I sat down and glared at them.

I was about to tell Conner to share, his candy bar with me, when I heard Percy's voice, he was being lead by Annabeth, she had a dagger to his throat, she opened the jail door and pushed him inside.

"See you at the fireworks?" she asked, but she quickly darted off into the woods before he could answer.

"Did she just ask me out?" Percy asked.

"Who knows with girls." I answered.

"You guys having girl troubles too?"

I nodded and glared at Katie, she winked at me and darted off after Annabeth.


End file.
